baconismfandomcom-20200213-history
Adramelech
Race: Demon of Pride * Faction: Servants of the AntiCrisp * Rank: Champion * Morale: No * Number:1 Genesis Daemonorium According to Baconism, his height can be exceeded only by his pride. He bears the greatest resemblance to the stereotypical Judeo-Christian Demons of ancient times, having a human body, cloven hooves instead of feet, leathery bat-like wings and horned canine or humanoid heads. He wields a massive spear which he uses it satiate his appetite for slaughter and bloodshed that is beyond mortal comprehension. He is one of the greater demons controlled by the AntiCrisp, despite loyal to his dark master, he is ambitious, always in need to prove his worth as a Champion. They are said to be masters of melee combat, and the only mortals capable of overpowering him or other greater demons or champions are the Greasy Knights. Unfortunately, his enormity offers him a great advantage in resilience and devastation, becoming quite difficult for a Greasy Knight to confront him one on one. He is one of the main reason why the Yokaians innovated the Bacon Bot into a killing war machine. Mythologia Daemonorium All demons of pride are one of the tallest creatures that serve the AntiCrisp, his might and power is overwhelming, but their pride is their greatest weaknesses because they often underestimate humans due to their small size. The fact has been proven by Purifier Lelantos, the first Greasy Knight that has confronted such a greater demon. A battle between a David and a Goliath that took place in the dark and thick forests of nowadays Germany. Lelantos was alone and there were no reinforcements nearby facing against a 20 meters giant. As a mortal confronting directly such a giant would have been suicidal and so he decided to blend through the trees of the forest, in an attempt to escape, however, the giant demon kept up the pace with ease because for every step, the Greasy Knight had to make ten. Aided by the leathery bat-like wings, the giant demon flew as an attempt to better see Lelantos, but due to his enormous weight, his wings exhausted after a half a mile flight. Afterwards, the demon filled with rage began to scorch the forest with his flaming scythe, burning everything in his path, but could not strike the Greasy Knight due to his small size and the small visibility of the demon for being tall. Eventually, Lelantos reached an impassable lake, he would have tried to swim but, equipped with his heavy armor, the demon could have just picked up by the time he reached the lake and so Lelantos took a defensive stance and waited for what he thought to be certain death. Fortunately, Lelantos did not die on that day, the demon ready to confront Lelantos was distracted by the reflection he saw in the lake, admiring his stature and savage looks, entering in a trance which made him forget about Lelantos for a few moments. In those precious moments, Lelantos exploited such opportunity by climbing on the demon's head and pierced it with his holy spear. The fatal blow made the demon fall into the lake, Lelantos almost drowned himself by having difficulty to pull the spear back while he was in the water, but in the end he successfully retrieved his spear and swam back to the shore from where he gazed upon the place that defeated a powerful foe. Lelantos began to reflect on what he has experienced and his only words that better suited the situation were: „Gods - I hate demons, my grandfather hated them too, even before they forced him to eat his own tongue. My foe has been crispened on the grill of justice and I shall celebrate the victory by consuming a large portion of bacon strips. Praise the Holy Bacon!” Abilities and Tactics Adramelech as any greater or lesser demons follows the belief that „might is right”. As a demon in a forever search to validate his rank of Champion, would roam the battlefield to find the strongest foe he may encounter. Able to pierce tanks with his giant spear, raise them from the ground and throw them far, enjoying to squash humans like cockroaches, walking through human fortifications and demolish them with ease. A demon of his stature often becomes bored and invent multiple methods of using humans as play toys, grabbing humans with his hands and squeezing their blood into his fists, using his long spear as a bat on human bodies to throw them far away. As any demons of pride, his weaknesses is his great admiration towards himself, his reactions becoming slower when he gazes upon his reflection. Category:Lexicanum Hostium __FORCETOC__